The One I Know: Fallen From Grace
by TigerWing
Summary: Okay, this story is a pairing of Heero and an Original character. The story begins about 7 years after the Mariemeia incident and will have flashbacks to explain how things came to be the way they are.
1. Default Chapter

**The One I Know: Fallen From Grace**

**A.N. Yo. Just wanted to say that i don't own GW... though i wish i did... sighs Well, remember, this fic is going to have flashbacks in order to explain how things got the way they are.** **So please just be patient and all will be revealed in due time.**

**Chapter 1 **

I walked into my house, a strange feeling washing over my body. It was eerie how silent the house was, being Friday night and all. Especially since it was only a little after 9 PM. Usually my brother and son were still awake and playing video games, but tonight, nothing broke the silence except the rumble of thunder in the distance. A cool October wind blew through the open front door and I closed and locked it, shrugging off my coat immediately after. I felt another cool breeze run across my legs and looked around the foyer and then into the dining room for a source of the sudden draft. All of the windows in the dining room were opened a few inches.

_Stop being so paranoid._ I thought. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I quickly went to the base of the stairs and looked up into the second floor, which was now a pitch-black void. I heard a soft scraping sound and I flipped the light switch mounted on the wall to my right and the light flooded down the stairs, sending my cat fleeing from her hiding spot, down the stairs, and past me into the dining room. I sighed a mixture of frustration and annoyance rather than of relief. _Damn cat. _

I went upstairs and turned down the hall that ran parallel to the staircase. I went past my own bedroom and continued down the hall. A few feet down, I stopped next to the doorway of my brother, Adam's room. I looked inside and saw Adam lying on his bed, sprawled out and snoring quietly. His TV was still on, the volume almost muted. I walked over to his dresser and turned the TV off. Adam stirred slightly as I walked back to the door, but he didn't wake up. My next stop was my son, Bryan's room. I paused though, when I felt something brush across my neck, almost like a quick breath, but no one was there when I turned and inspected the area. I looked down and my cat stared up at me, then beyond me, down the hall. I cleared my throat and continued to Bryan's room.

I stopped in the doorway and then walked over to the bed. Bryan lay under the blankets gripping his teddy bear tight. His hand lay near his face, thumb resting against his lower lip. I walked over and kissed his forehead lightly then stood up straight and walked back to the door. I never even noticed the shadowy figure hiding against the wall, only a few feet from where I stood; Not until it came out of the shadows and pulled me backwards, clamping a hand over my mouth that is. I tried to reach for the gun in the holster at my waist but the intruder got to it first, pressing the barrel against my head immediately. I stood still and tried to look at my captor but couldn't see clearly in the dark.

"Don't try anything. We know what you're capable of, and I think you know what we can do also."

_We?_

"Now, _you're_ going to lead them to us. They were your friends. They'll rescue you." I could just imagine the smirk spreading across his lips. I then heard a soft meow then a few seconds later, the man that held me groaned in pain and loosened his hold on me as my cat attacked his leg, hissing. I elbowed him in the ribs and smirked inwardly at the crack his ribs made as they broke. The man dropped the gun and I picked it up quickly, pointing in at him.

"Don't move." I ordered, my confidence back to its normal level. The man stared at me incredulously. He had no choice though; I had the gun now. The odds were stacked in my favor. Or so I thought. I looked on startled as he changed shape right in front of my eyes. There was no longer a human standing in front of me, but a gray-black human-shaped shadow with glowing yellow eyes. _Oh my god_. _This isn't good. _Quickly, the figure rushed along the floor past me and I lost sight of him as he blended in with the various shadows cast all over the room. I quickly turned on the ceiling light and narrowed my eyes as the light shone down. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw next.

**Well. What do you think? Please, review. Please, please, please! sad puppy dog eyes review or i'll sic Hee-chan on you... : p**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One I Know: Fallen From Grace**

**Okay, well, here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy." Bryan whimpered softly as our unexpected house guest held my 5-year-old on against his body, the child becoming a shield.

"Bryan." I took a step forward but didn't move any further when the shadow figure placed his hand above Bryan's head. The rest of the man's body returned to normal. I stared at him, then looked at Bryan.

"Move and he dies." The shadow threatened. I shuddered at the thought of what he could do to Bryan.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself, but it didn't help.

"Mommy. Help me."

"What do you want from us?"

"Where are they?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" I already knew the answer though and I cringed. I had no idea where the pilots were _and_ I had no idea where to even begin looking for them.

"Don't play dumb with me, girlie." Bryan cried out in pain as the man shoved his shadowed hand partially into his head.

"I... I honestly don't know where they are. Please, let him go. Please." I heard my voice crack and felt like kicking myself. _Come on. Think. You've been in worse situations before. All of my training was a waste... _But I was wrong. The stakes had never been that high before. Bryan was defenseless. There was no way he could help himself in any way. I should have trained him more instead of letting him play video games with Adam. Adam! He could help. _But how will I get him in here? _From the looks of it, he was most likely not coming to the rescue anyitme soon. _Damn it! I could really use some backup now guys..._

Then, as if my pleas had been heard, the man once again groaned in pain. He lost his hold on Bryan and Bryan fell back onto his bed, then ran over to me. I picked him up and stared at the person or should I say blue-eyed shadow figure that now stood behind the yellow-eyed shadow. I couldn't believe it. He had come back. After five years, he was finally back. I felt a surge of happiness well up inside of me but it was stopped quickly when I felt someone pulling me after them, out of the room.

"Let's go. You have to get out of here. And don't worry about Adam. He's already out in the car." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Trowa?" He said nothing, and I took that as a yes. I looked at Bryan who was no longer crying, and looked slightly anxious as he stared at Trowa. "It's okay sweetie. He's not going to hurt you. He's one of mommy's friends." I noticed Trowa glance back at us as we left the house and ran to one of the three SUVs parked along the curb. Trowa opened the back door and ushered us into the metallic green Toyota. I placed Bryan down on the seat and he climbed across toward the other door as I slid in. I looked up as Trowa slammed the door and then climbed into the driver's seat. He looked at his watch and turned his eyes to the rearview mirror. I looked out the back window and smiled when I saw a young man with long hair approaching the vehicle. The man climbed into the passenger seat and looked back at Bryan and I.

"Well, this is an interesting way to reunite after so many years."

"Duo. Oh god, is that really you? You cut your hair..."

"Yup." Duo turned his gaze from me to Bryan who inched over to me and tried to hide behind my arm. "So, what's your name? My name is Duo. And," he pointed at Trowa, "This is Trowa. Trowa doesn't talk much, so someone else usually has to introduce him. And that's usually Quatre's job, but I got stuck with Trowa translation duty tonight." Trowa glared at Duo and I hid the smile forming on my face behind my hand. "Yeah, I was going to go with Wuffie-kins, but everyone thought that was a bad idea. They kept saying something about the Wu-man wanting to kill me, but I can't imagine why he would want to."

"I can." Bryan said before I could. "You talk too much, mister."

"Well." Duo snorted, "I haven't heard that one before."

"Duo, stay away from sarcasm, it doesn't suit you." I said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, kiddo, you still haven't told me your name." I cringed, knowing what would come next.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 5 years old. And a lot more smart than you!"

"Smarter, Bryan."

"Oh yeah. And a lot smarter than you!"

"That's quite a temper you've got, Bryan." Trowa said quietly.

"Yeaha! You get that from your mommy, don't you?" Duo said. "Wait, you know his name? How...?"

"Emileigh just said it a minute ago."

"She did? Oh yeah, she did? What's his name again?" I rolled my eyes and shoved Duo slightly. Bryan laughed a little bit. I looked out my window and stared at my house. I saw a lone figure walking around Bryan's bedroom and caught a quick glimpse of his face, but he turned his back to the window immediately, most likely sensing me staring at him. I sighed and looked forward again, staring at the back of Trowa's head. After a few seconds, he turned and looked at me. I turned my head and then turned it back again when I realized that Duo and Bryan were having a staring contest. Well, for Bryan, it was more glare, than stare, but let's not get technical here.

"The glare seems to be genetic." Trowa said, loud enough so only I could hear him. I scoffed, then sat back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest. I was suddenly very cold. I felt a shiver run down my back and Trowa gave me a concerned look that I knew all to well.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? Why didn't you call us and let us know? We could have..." Trowa stopped mid-sentence when someone tapped on the window. I looked away from the window and closed my eyes.

"Open the trunk. I have some clothes and other necessities for them." Them. He wouldn't even acknowledge us by name. Trowa did as told and I watched as Heero went around to the back of the car and threw a couple suitcases into the large cargo area. He looked up at me, his eyes blank. Bryan gave up on his feud with Duo and looked back at Heero. Then, as if rethinking his strategy, Heero pulled the bags out of the trunk and walked to the car parked in front of the car we were in. He put down the bags near the back of the car and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. After he opened the trunk he put the bags in and slammed it shut again. He walked back and stopped at my door. He opened the door and I just stared at him confused.

"Come on. You two are coming with me."

"Hey Heero are you s-..." Duo began to protest.

"They'll be safer. No offense, Trowa."

"None taken."

"Hey! That's mean!" Duo exclaimed, clearly outraged.

Bryan then whispered to me, "I like this guy. He doesn't like Duo neither."

"Either." I corrected.

"Right. Either." Bryan began to ramble to himself about remembering to speak right. I left that one alone. I got out of the car and stood on the curb as Bryan crawled out and jumped out of the car and onto the pavement. He let out a small "oof" as he landed then stood up straight and looked up at Heero curiously.

"You look familiar, mister." I suppressed a laugh as a slightly frightened look crossed Heero's face. "I think I've seen you on TV before. And in pictures. Really old pictures that mommy keeps hidden in her dresser drawer with all her underwear. And in..." I was suddenly holding back the urge to strangle my own son, but I controlled it and closed the car door.

"That's enough Bryan. I think they've heard enough..."

"Oh. Okay mommy." I tried my best to ignore the odd looks I was getting from Duo and Trowa. Though Duo seemed to be the worst of the two. I didn't even want to know what that sick twisted mind of his was imagining up at that moment.

"Are we going to go or not?" I didn't mean to sound so callous but, well, I did.

"Go and wait in the car. I'll be right there." I nodded and took Bryan's hand and pulled him along behind me. I opened the back door and Bryan climbed into the much smaller Mitsubishi Lancer. I helped him put on his seatbelt then closed the door and walked around toward the front of the car. I opened the door and sat down in the passenger side then closed the door. In the rearview mirror I watched as Heero was most likely giving Trowa new instructions. I then looked back at Bryan, who was fighting the good fight and trying to stay awake. By the time Heero was finished talking with Trowa and had opened the car door, Bryan was fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth. Heero got into the car and I couldn't help but to keep glancing over at him every so often as he started the car and pulled away from the curb, the SUV following soon after. After about one block, I noticed that we were no longer being followed.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help it, I should know where my son and I were being taken.

"Somewhere safe." Was all Heero said. I scowled in frustration, knowing that I would receive that response.

"Still as vague as always."

"I didn't have you come with me so you could complain about how I act. So just shut up." I wanted so badly to just hit him; to punch him as hard as I could and cause him pain. _What's wrong with me? _

"Sorry." I grumbled. "How did you know that we needed help?" _That was a stupid question... _"Wait, never mind. You always seem to know when I'm in danger. Are you stalking me or something?" I could see the answer written on his face. I smiled. "Thank you, Heero." He glanced over at me bewildered but then just smirked.

"Figures _you_ would actually want to be stalked."

"By you, Heero, any day..."

"So, what's this about you having pictures of me hidden in your underwear drawer?" I was hoping against hope that the subject would stay closed, but no, stupid Heero has to go and bring it up again... I then smirked.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll let you see them sometime. Then again, it's nothing you haven't seen before." I held back a laugh as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wow. That's only I think the third time I've ever seen you blush. And the last time was when we..." I stopped when he glared at me. "Okay... geez. Hm. That was quite a night." He blushed again and I began to think that maybe he had spent just a little too much time around Quatre.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it. I really wouldn't mind reliving that night." Okay, maybe I was wrong... He didn't even blush this time and looked over at me, his eyes mischievous. Now it was my turn to do the blushing.

"A worthy opponent you are, Heero Yuy."

"As are you." He bowed as best as he could without crashing the car and I smiled again. _This is the Heero I know. The one I love. Now please, stay like this. And if not for me... then for Bryan._

**Sorry about chapter one being so short, but that's how it was saved on my computer. This time I put chapters 2 and 3 together. Hope you enjoyed. The flashbacks should be coming in the next couple of chapters, so, soon... soon you i will reveal all! mwahahahahahahaha! okey... till next time, c-ya!**


End file.
